Four and Tris: The Truth or Dare Story
by ImADivergentDauntless46
Summary: Everybody gets together for a friendly game of Truth or Dare. Four and Tris are not dating yet because there was no war and could not get to know each other. Al and Will are still alive and this is after Initiation. FourTris will come later!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps! This is my first FanFiction so please put CONSTRUCTIVE criticism and please NO HATE! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the computer I write on! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy!**

**Tris POV: **

I was in the tattoo shop with Christina. We were talking about life when an out of breath Uriah ran up to us.

"Can…you…come…over...to…Zeke's…tonight…to…play…Truth…or…Dare…?" Uriah said panting in between words.

Christina squealed and yelled so the whole tattoo shop could here, "YES!"

I just looked at the ground. I had never played Truth or Dare before. I was a little nervous.

When Uriah could talk normally he asked, "What about you Tris? Can you come?" I said nervously,

"Ummm…", but was soon cut off by Christina yelling, "OF COURSE SHE WILL!"

I smiled a fake smile. I honestly didn't want to go.

I asked Uri nervously, "Who is going to be there?"

Uri replied,"Oh not too many people. Just you, Christina, me, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Peter, Eric, Will, Al, and Four."

I cringed at the name Peter and Eric.

I asked, "Why Peter and Eric?"

Uri laughed and replied, "Because it's fun to pick on them!"

I smiled. Christina pulled my out of the tattoo shop leaving Uri behind.

Christina yelled to him, "WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!"

I sighed. I looked at Uri who was still smiling. I honestly did not feel like going shopping, but I knew this wasn't going to be easy to get out of.

Christina said to me as if she were reading my mind, "You're not getting out of this one so easily!"

She pulled me into a shoe store. The walls were lined with beautiful pumps and gorgeous stilettos. Christina bought like 15 pairs of shoes then dragged me into a dress shop. She bought too many dresses to count.

I thought we were done but Christina said, "No way are you going anywhere without some beautiful undergarments!"

I was confused. It's not like anybody was going to see them…right? She pulled me into a lingerie store. I tried to look away from the bras and thongs. After what felt like hours, Christina bought almost everything in the store.

She asked me, "You still have that makeup I got you for Christmas right?"

I nodded.

She yelled perkily, "Great! Let's go!"

She pulled me all the way back to my apartment. She curled my hair and put a red streak in it.

I asked, "What up with the streak?"

"It makes you look fierce!"

"Will it come out?"

"Umm…probably!"

I smiled at myself in the mirror. My hair actually looked nice.

"Alright now time for the makeup!" Christina said while jumping.

"Alright just don't hurt me!"

"I don't promise anything!"

After she did my makeup I felt sore. It hurt more than usual. After I looked in the mirror though, it was all worth it. My smoky eye look made my blue eyes pop. Christina can work wonders.

Christina asked, "Do you like it?"

"Yes it's very nice. You can work wonders."

"Great! Now let's find you an outfit!"

Christina fished through all our shopping bags and pulled on a lacy black bra with red studs around the edges and a black lacy thong with a red and black cheetah print on the bottom. I shook my head.

"No way!" I yelled.

"Yes way! You will look stunning!"

"Why? Nobody's going to see them!"

"That's what you think!"

I stood their frozen. I thought to myself, what? Are we stripping or something?

Christina added, "Only if you don't do the dare and don't answer the truth."

"Wait. How do you play?"

"They will explain at the party so go ahead and change into these."

She handed me the thong and bra. I sighed and stepping into the bathroom to change.

When I came out, Christina cheered and said, "Gorgeous!"

"You know it's a little weird for you to see me in my underwear."

"I don't care I needed to!"

Then Christina pulled out a tight and short black dress with sparkles on the top and no sleeves. It had a tiny red belt and red designs on the bottom. I raised an eyebrow. I thought it would look tight on me, but Christina obviously was in love with this dress from the look in her eyes. I took it and changed in the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. It was short for my liking, but it really enhanced my curves. I was okay with it. I came back out.

Christina took and deep breath in and said, "You. Look. GORGEOUS!"

"Thanks. I kind of feel exposed though."

She snapped her fingers and pulled out a little black cardigan.

I said, "Much better."

"You're going to need it."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

I started to question if I should go to Zeke's place or not. I slowly slipped on the cardigan.

Christina, knowing that I was thinking said, "Alright dreamer. Now for shoes."

She pulled out some red pumps that looked like Mary-Jane's. They definitely were not though. The heel looked like 10 inches to me. I shook my head.

Christina complained, "Oh come on! You have to! These would like AMAZING!"

I sighed and put them on. I looked in the mirror. I actually looked stunning and tall.

I said shocked, "Wow. Christina you can work wonders."

"I know I can."

I looked in the mirror for about five minutes and Chris was already ready.

I laughed and said, "Thought you would take longer!" I wasn't exactly sure what I was laughing about.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." She mocked me.

"Now," Christina said, "You need a purse."

She grabbed a small sparkly black purse and handed it to me. She filled it with makeup.

She said, "Great now let's go!"

It took me a while to get used to my shoes, but I got used to them before we got to Zeke's apartment. Christina knocked at the door. Uri opened it and my eyes immediately spotted…

**I will write the next chapter soon just not sure when! Please remember to review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello peeps again! This is my first FanFiction! Please favorite and review! The only reason I wrote this chapter today was because of you guys! Thanks! Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does. All I own are these headphones! Sorry! I made this chapter a while ago, but I accidently submitted the wrong chapter! here is the right one!**

**Tris POV:**

My eyes immediately spotted Caleb. I thought to myself, what is Caleb doing here? How did he even get here? I eyed Uri. I knew Caleb would be acting like the over-protective brother he is.

Uri said apologetically, "Oh yea. I forgot to tell you that Caleb was coming. On a different note, you two look fantastic!"

I heard whistles coming from Uri and Zeke. My brother's face turned red with anger. I started to blush and sat down in the first open seat I could find. I looked up.

"Hey." said a familiar voice. Four.

My face turned extra red. I wasn't going to survive this night. Christina sat next to Will and they started kissing. I'm always the third wheel when they are together. Uri came back over with a couple bottles of beer. He offered me one, but I said no. I thought to myself, not with Caleb around. I wish he wasn't here. Actually, I wish Peter, Eric, AND Caleb were not here. Al gives me the creeps, but I guess he's okay.

I heard Zeke yell loudly, "THIS IS MY HOUSE I GO FIRST!" Shauna and Marlene started laughing and soon everybody else did to. I was not sure about what, but it would be awkward if I didn't.

I asked after the laughing subsided, "How do we play?"

Zeke looked at me like I was crazy and asked, "You…have never played before?"

I shook my head no.

"Well," Zeke started, "It's simple. Someone asks you truth or dare. If you answer truth, you have to answer the question they ask honestly. If you answer dare, you have to do the dare. If you do not do the dare or do not answer the truth, you have to take one article of clothing off. AND IT CAN'T BE SHOES OR SOCKS URIAH!"

Uriah yelled, "Hey how was I supposed to know?"

Zeke rolled his eyes.

Christina said sassily to Zeke, "Are we starting or not?"

"Ok. Uri truth or dare?" Zeke said with an evil look in his eye.

Uri said proudly, "I aint no pansycake so I choose dare!"

"Alright. Then you have to…kiss Eric…on the lips…for 30 seconds."

Uri's eyes grew wide.

"Kiss…Eric?" Uri asked frightened.

Zeke nodded.

Uri started to sweat. Eric looked just as scared. Uri slowly walked over to Eric and planted a kiss on his lips. I cringed. It was disgusting. Chris took a picture. When it was over with, Uri ran to the bathroom and gargled with Listerine. Eric just took a sip from his beer, thinking the alcohol would kill any of Uri's germs. Uri came back.

Uri: "Ok. Well…that was…disgusting…"

Zeke: "It couldn't have been THAT bad."

Uri: "Easy for you to say!"

Uri: "Anyways, Tris, Candor or Dauntless?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Dauntless." I said loud and proud.

"Alright." Uri said.

I thought to myself, I hope Uri spares me from anything awkward.

"You have to straddle Four for the rest of the game." Uri said in a proud tone.

My face turned bright red. I looked at Four for approval and he nodded. I straddled him and my heart seemed to go up all the way into my brain. I didn't really understand what this feeling was, but I soon figured it out. I thought to myself again, no. I can't possibly have a crush on…Four. Even if I do, it's not like he has the same feelings for me. I looked at Caleb. His face was red with anger again.

**Four POV:**

When Tris straddled me, I felt as if I were in heaven. I tried to hide it, but it was hard. A little bit of color came to my cheeks. I wanted to put my hands around her waist, but it would be awkward. I needed somebody to dare me to.

I leaned over to Shauna, who was sitting right next to me and whispered into her ear, "When you get the chance, dare me to wrap my arms around Tris' waist."

She looked at me as if I were crazy, and then nodded. Tris turned her head around so she could face Marlene.

She asked, "Marlene. Truth or dare?"

Marlene said shyly, "Truth."

"PANSYCAKE!" Uri yelled from the top of his lungs.

Marlene gave him the evil eye and Uri shrunk back into his seat.

"Alright. Marlene, who is your crush?" Tris asked.

I thought to myself, well Tris is a smart one. Marlene turned bright red. Redder then a tomato.

She said shyly, "My crush is…"

**I know this isn't really a cliff hanger for most, but it's the best I can do. Remember to review and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICIM PLEASE! No hate! Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter! I got so many views in just a few hours! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again people! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback! Please remember to write a review! Please NO HATE and only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! This is my first FanFiction and I am so happy to be writing for you guys! Disclaimer: I own nothing but this egg! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy!**

**Four POV:**

Marlene said shyly, "My crush is…"

She was starting to take off her shirt, but Christina yelled at her saying, "Please! I must know!"

Marlene rolled her eyes and said in a whisper, "I have a crush…on Uriah…"

"What was that?" I asked even though I heard her the first time.

Marlene repeated in a louder tone, "Uriah! I have a crush on Uriah!"

Uriah's face was bright red.

Marlene, trying to change the subject asked, "Shauna truth or dare?"

Shauna said loudly, "Dare!"

Marlene smiled an evil smile. Shauna gulped.

Marlene: "Shauna. I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with your crush."

Shauna: "Come on Marlene! Take it easy on me!"

Marlene: "Nope!"

Shauna seemed happy, but I guess she was trying to hide it. She sighed and started walking over to Zeke. I thought to myself, Zeke? Wow. She has been our friend for a while now and it never occurred to me she had a crush on Zeke! I watched as Christina got up and walked to the closet Zeke and Shauna went in. She pressed her ear against the door, trying to contain her laughter. Everybody else joined, so I let Tris get off of me. She went to the door trying to press her ear against it as well. I just stood by the door waiting for someone to start counting down.

"Alright." Christina said in a mocking tone, "10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 54321. We're opening the door!"

Christina flung the door open, but missed them by a second. They had just pulled their lips apart. Shauna blushed when she saw everyone staring and giggled in a very teenage girl kind of way.

**Tris POV:**

When Four let me get off him, I felt cold. I missed his warmth.

*****Page Break*** **

When Christina opened the door and I saw Zeke and Shauna standing inches apart, I felt envious. I wasn't exactly sure why. I thought to myself, great. Something else to make me even less Abnegation than I already am. I didn't have a crush on Zeke for sure, and definitely not Shauna, but I still felt envious. Maybe I wanted that to be me and Four? It seemed most logical, but not like me at all.

"Tris! TRIS!" I heard someone calling my name.

I snapped out of the daze I was in and stared at Shauna. It sounded like it was coming from her.

She said impatiently, "Truth or dare?"

I said still kind of in a daze, "Ummmm…dare."

Shauna said in a deep tone, "Great! I have the perfect one for you."

I gulped. I thought to myself, what did she have in store for me?

Shauna said, "Straddle Four again, let him put his arms around your waist, and kiss."

I looked at Caleb. He looked as if he was about to say something, but then slumped back into his seat, angrily. I was kind of nervous, but Four didn't seem to mind. I straddled him, and felt his arms snake around my waist. I just stared at him, so he kissed me. At first I froze, not knowing how to react, but then I kissed him back. I noticed our kiss getting deeper and deeper. I thought to myself, does he have feelings for me? Is this happening? I was kind of in shock.

I noticed that we were kissing for a long time, so not knowing if this was going too far, I whispered into his ear, "Later."

He nodded. I thought to myself again, I can't believe he liked it. Me, a small girl that looks like a 12 year old, possibly liked by Four? Unheard of.

I heard Uri in the background, "Get a room!"

I blushed. I was in such a high teenage girl mode.

"Okaaayyyy." I said as if I were drunk, "How about you Uri? Truth or dare?"

Uri said kind of shocked how I was talking, "Ummm…Truth?"

Zeke said quietly, "Pansycake."

Uri replied, "That's my thing!"

Zeke laughed saying, "Even though it will never come back?"

"Yes!" Uri yelled at him.

Zeke laughed.

I said to Uri who looked kind of mad, "Is it true you have a crush on Marlene?"

Uri's eyes opened wide. He said as if the question were obvious, "Well, if Marlene hadn't said it first, I would be shirtless. I guess what I'm trying to say is, yes."

Marlene blushed and smiled

"Okay." Uri said, "Eric truth or dare?"

Eric said happily, "Finally! And truth."

Uri yelled, "Pansycake!"

Eric was about to punch him, but Marlene held him back.

"Okay…"said Uri nervously, "Do you have a crush on Tris?"

My eyes opened wide. I felt Tobias' arms around my waist tighten, like I was his property.

Eric said shyly, "I…"

**Hey guys! Thanks again for everything! I got even more reviews and views and followers! Thanks so much! I am sorry that the last chapter was kind of short, but I wasn't really in the mood to write. You guys have inspired me! This one is longer to make up for it. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there again guys! WOW! Even more reviews! I felt inspired to write another chapter so here you go! Please remember Constructive Criticism and NO HATE! This is my first FanFiction! Thanks for everything guys and this one is for you! Disclaimer: I own nothing but this pencil! Veronica Roth wrote Divergent! **

**Tris POV:**

Eric said shyly, "I…I rather not answer that…"

Eric was about to take off his shirt, but Christina yelled out in horror, "No! Please! Anything but seeing you without a shirt! No! I'm scarred for life!"

Eric had the face a murderer, so nobody laughed. I giggled a bit.

"Alright fine!" Eric said pulling down his shirt. "I may have a little crush on Tris…"

I burst out laughing and so did everybody else. Four wasn't though. He was just pulling me in tighter and holding me. I felt safe around him. I just didn't now he was that protective over me, a little initiate.

Christina looked over at Four and asked, "What's wrong Four? Did someone step over the line between you and a special someone?"

Christina moved her eyebrows up and down. Four just groaned and his face turned red. I giggled and he looked down at me, smiling.

Zeke laughed and said, "Oh yeah. He definitely doesn't like people crossing the line."

Everyone started to laugh including Four.

Eric said embarrassed, "I…I'm going now…"

He left, his face, red.

Zeke said, "Since he left. I guess I will go."

Zeke asked Al, "Al. Truth or Dare?"

Al said, scared, "Truth…"

"Alright." Zeke said, "Since everybody has a crush on Tris today, I am going to ask everybody this question to see how many people have a crush on her. Collecting data like an Erudite."

He pushed in his invisible glasses and snorted like a nerd.

Almost everybody laughed, but Will and Caleb just sat there with no expression.

"Alright, alright." Zeke said catching his breath, "So do you have a crush on her?"

Al just froze and pulled off his shirt.

Zeke said in a mocking tone, "If you don't want to answer it means you like her!"

My face turned red and so did Al's. He walked out of the room, also embarrassed.

Uriah said laughing, "Tris! Usually girls like you are supposed to attract guys! Not drive them away"

Everybody started laughing again. I didn't. I was embarrassed. I thought to myself, I'm not that attractive. I look like a little girl. I don't know why two people I know have a crush on me, not counting Four. I don't know if he has a crush on me or not. I noticed Four staring at me. I smiled at him. He looked desperate for something. I just didn't know what.

Four said to Zeke, "Look Zeke! I see an Erudite spying on us from the window!"

Zeke yelled, "What?!"

Everybody ran to the window. Four bent down and kissed me. There was obviously no Erudite at the window. I kissed him back.

I completely forgot we were playing truth or dare until Zeke said, "I don't see an Erudite! Four! Show me!"

Four didn't answer. He was still kissing me.

Zeke yelled again, "Four!"

After he yelled Four's name, I heard nothing else. I had a feeling they were watching us. I pushed away from Four and looked at them. They were watching us. Our faces turned red. I positioned myself where I originally was so it looked like we weren't doing anything, but they obviously know we were doing something.

Uriah said in a high pitched tone, "Awww! True love!"

He formed a heart in the air with his hands.

Zeke could tell we were embarrassed, so he asked Peter, "Alright Peter, Truth or Dare?"

Peter yelled, "Dare!"

I could tell there was obviously something he didn't want to tell Zeke.

Zeke said, "Alright Peter. I dare you to tell me the truth. Do you have a crush on Tris?"

He took his shirt off and ran out the door, sparing himself from the embarrassment. I thought to myself, if he was going to do that, he shouldn't have taken off his shirt!

Zeke said jokingly to me, "Well look at that Tris! I'm not asking anybody else though because than we won't have anybody to play with!"

Everybody started laughing.

Uriah said to Zeke, "You don't get to go next though!"

Zeke said in a disappointed tone, "Fine…you go…"

Uriah smiled and asked Four, "Four. Candor or Dauntless?"

Four said, "Hmmm…Dauntless."

"Alright!" Uriah said. "This one you should enjoy!"

Four turned red.

Uriah said casually, "Play seven minutes in heaven with Tris."

He looked at me, asking for approval.

I said worried, "I…"

**HOLA GUYS! Another chapter for you! Will Tris go with Four or not? It will be a mystery until tomorrow! Or tonight! I might feel like writing again…Yeah…I'm going to write again. Remember! Soon I will start another FanFiction on Four and Tris. It won't be Truth or Dare don't worry! And I will still be writing Divergent: Truth or Dare so again! Don't worry! Thanks again you guys are awesome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again guys! Like all of you said yes they should go into the closet so here I am! Anyways this is my first FanFiction please NO HATE only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Sorry this is late! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy! Veronica Roth does! All I own is this diary! **

**Tris POV:**

I said, worried, "I…I…Why not."

Four smiled, but nobody could tell. I followed him into the closet worried. I was still afraid of intimacy, but even he didn't know I was. I was not planning on telling him. I probably should have, but, I'm Dauntless. We were inches apart. We were breathing the same air. He put his hand in my hair and pulled me in. We started kissing. At first it was soft, but then started turning into a hungry kiss. I tried not to moan, but a couple escaped. His hands moved down to my lower back, bringing me in closer. He brought one hand up and took off my cardigan. I felt exposed, but I couldn't do anything now. His one hand moved around my shoulder, and then dropped back down to my lower back.

I heard Uri yell from the other side, "Alright! You got 10 seconds!"

"10"

Four was still kissing me.

"9"

I didn't think Four heard him

"8"

Four was starting to kiss me less.

"7654321"

I didn't think Four was expecting this, so everyone caught us still making out. As soon as we saw them, we stopped. I picked up my cardigan and put it on. I fixed my hair and walked out, Four trailing behind.

Zeke said playfully, "Tris you're looking fine without that jacket!"

I turned red. Four turned red as well, but for a different reason.

Zeke said trying to gain forgiveness from Four, "I was just kidding. On a different note, you two obviously have chemistry."

We both turned red again.

I said kind of nervous, "I…I think I'm going to leave now…"

I went to the door, about to leave, but somebody grabbed my arm. I turned around. It was Uriah.

I said, kind of annoyed to Uriah, "Uriah, let me go!"

Teasing, Uri said, "Nah ah ah! You're not going anywhere!"

He pulled me back to the couch.

I giggled and said, "Fine…"

I assumed the position I was in before. Four wrapped his arms around my waist again.

Four asked Lynn, "Lynn, truth or dare?"

Lynn thought about it and said, "Hmmm…dare."

"Alright," Four said, still thinking, "Go find Al, kiss him, and then propose to him. See what he does!"

Lynn laughed and ran out the door.

**Lynn POV: **

I ran straight to the pit, looking for Al. I found him, looking over the rail, into the chasm. He looked as if he were about to jump.

"Wait!" I yelled to Al.

He looked back at me and said, scared, "I-I-It's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Come here pretty boy!"

I scooped him up and kissed him.

I knelt down on one knee and said holding my hands to my heart, "Al, will you marry me?"

I pulled out a ring I got from a gumball machine. He looked shocked.

He looked at the ring and said, "Well. It's not like I'm going to marry Tris, so why not!"

He took the ring and slipped it on. I burst out laughing and ran all the way back to Zeke's place. I burst through the door and immediately collapsed on the floor, dying from laughter.

Everybody asked, also laughing, "What happened?"

Trying to catch my breath to speak, I said, "Al…said…that…since…he…wasn't marrying Tris…yes he would marry me! And then…he took my gumball ring…and put it on!"

Everyone burst out laughing. Zeke and Uri fell on the floor laughing as well.

**Four POV: **

When Lynn told me about what Al said, I felt a little better. That Tris was not going to be scooped up by another man. I thought to myself, what am I thinking, Tris and I aren't even dating! I don't even know if she feels the same for me…she might not…there is a possibility though…but…I'm still not sure. I sat back on the couch and Tris assumed her position. I snaked my arms around her waist.

I looked at her smiling and she asked, "What?"

I just shook my head.

Zeke said surprisingly, "Come on. Kiss. Let the world know of your love for each other!"

Everyone started cheering.

I shook my head and said, "Everything we have done was just a show for you guys."

Tris looked hurt.

Zeke looked at me curiously and said, "Mhmm…Riiiight."

**Caleb POV:**

I thought to myself, this whole Four and Tris thing is driving me crazy! He needs to get his filthy paws off of my little sister! She's too young for him! I wanted to say something, but this is truth or dare. Again, thinking to myself, I hope it's meaningless.

If I find out they are together, he's dead! DEAD! I looked up to see Lynn calling my name. "Caleb! Caleb!"

"Yah?" I asked.

"Truth or dare!"

"Ummm…."

**Sorry guys! I know this is the worst possible cliffhanger ever, but I am not in the mood for writing anymore. I am planning on doing a marathon maybe this Wednesday or Thursday where I write as many chapters as possible in one day! I will at least write 7 chapters! Anyways, I know this is random, but, my friend wanted me to make a new FanFiction! A My Little Pony and Divergent Crossover! She wants to know what you guys think! (Say no.)**


	6. Chapter 6 (The real one)

**The big day is finally here! The marathon begins! I got a good night's rest with many Divergent dreams, so I should be ready! Anyways, this is my FIRST FanFiction! Please NO HATE only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Thank you guys so much for all the support! I have gotten so many positive reviews and it just makes me smile! Btw sorry I made the last chapter, chapter 6. This will just be chapter 6 again.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does. All I own is this remote!**

**Caleb POV:**

"Ummm…truth."

I wanted to play it safe.

Uriah yelled, "PANSYCAKE!"

Lynn rolled her eyes and asked, "Alright. What is the most unabnegation like thing you have ever done in Abnegation?"

I thought to myself, I honestly don't want to answer this. Not with Tris here.

I pulled off my shirt. I heard boos coming from Lynn.

Trying to change the subject I asked, "Okay. Four. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." He said kind of under his breathe.

Uriah yelled, "Pansycake!"

Four just looked at him.

I thought to myself, I need to get back at him. He is way too old for my little sister.

"What is your real name Four?" I asked confidently.

I was almost 100% sure he would answer, but he didn't. He just pulled off his shirt. I felt even angrier than before. I thought to myself, this is even worse! Now Tris is sitting on him while he has no shirt on! I'm so stupid! I should've known he wouldn't answer!

**Tris POV:**

I put my hands around Four's neck. It's was extremely hard to keep my hands off of him now that he was shirtless. I thought to myself, he has so many muscles! Wait. What am I thinking? I have been acting weird lately! I have been acting nothing like how I usually am! I tried moving my arms away from his neck, but he looked a little sad, so I smiled and put my hands around his neck again. I looked over at Caleb. He was extremely red.

"That's it!" Caleb yelled while standing up.

He tried to come over to us and push us apart, but we wouldn't budge.

He said angrily, "You are too young for him Tris! Get off of him!"

Four said, holding me tighter, "It's just truth or dare dude. Relax. It doesn't necessarily mean anything!"

Caleb said under his breathe, "It better not mean anything…"

He sat back down in his seat, very red and angry.

I stared back at Four, smiling. He smiled at me too.

Four turned to me and asked, "Truth or dare Tris?"

"Truth." I said shyly.

"Pansycake!" Uri yelled.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Alright Tris. Who is your crush?"

I thought to myself, why would he ask that? Does he want to annoy Caleb?

I looked at him. I wasn't sure if he knew I had a crush on him. I would have probably told, but Caleb was here. I pulled off my cardigan. I heard whistles coming from Zeke and Uri. Four gave them an evil look, so they stopped.

"Zeke, truth or dare?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Dare." He said proudly.

"Alright. Ask your crush out on a date."

I wanted Shauna and Zeke to be together. I thought to myself, they are so perfect for each other! Zeke sighed and walked up to Shauna.

He asked Shauna, "Would you like to go on a date with me Shauna?"

She smiled and said, "Of course."

They kissed and Zeke sat next to her for the rest of the game. Everybody was sitting next to their crush now. Christina and Will. Uri and Marlene. Zeke and Shauna. The only one without a crush was Caleb and Lynn. I doubt Caleb and Lynn have a crush on each other. Caleb is an Erudite and Lynn is a Dauntless. It just doesn't work. Well, I am not necessarily next to someone who has a crush on me. I only have a crush on him…I think. Four might have a crush on me. I just don't like to jump to conclusions.

Zeke turned to Caleb and asked, "Truth or dare Caleb?"

Caleb just rolled his eyes and stood up.

He said kind of annoyed, "This game is pathetic. I'm leaving."

He left. I felt as if a weight had lifted off of my shoulders. I thought to myself, now that Caleb is gone, nobody will be hovering over Four and me.

"Well…" Zeke said kind of shocked.

"Candor or Dauntless Four?" Zeke asked.

"Dauntless." Four said.

"Kiss your crush." Zeke said, anticipating for the answer.

Four looked at him, squinting his eyes.

"Come on! Almost everybody has someone they are dating/have a crush on!"

Zeke kissed Shauna, trying to show an example.

Four looked at me. I looked at him. He turned away for a second, about to take off his pants, but then he turned to me and kissed me quickly.

Uri said in a high pitched voice, "I knew you two had chemistry!"

He formed a heart in the air again.

Four put his forehead to mine.

Four asked in a whisper, "How about you Tris? Who's your crush?"

Teasing him, I said, "It's not my turn!"

He smiled and was about to kiss me, but Uri yelled, "Get a room!"

He just kissed my forehead and asked Marlene, "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Truth…" She said shyly.

"Pansycake!" Uri yelled.

They kissed.

"Alright love birds." Four said teasing.

"Did you have a crush on Caleb before you got close to Uri?" Four asked.

I was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Four!" Marlene yelled.

"Just answer Marlene. It's not a big deal anymore."

She looked at Uri and then said, "Well…"

**HOLA GUYS! This is just the beginning! More chapters to come! Thank you guys so much for all the support and stuff! I will have blisters on my fingers by the time I am done! Happy Easter to all btw! Also, I am planning on changing the title of this FanFiction because of a special surprise! Review and tell me what the title should be! Don't think of a truth or dare title because after truth or dare is over, I will just go straight into the life of Four and Tris (probably)! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter for the marathon! OMG I'm just so excited! Anyways, this is my FIRST FanFiction! Please NO HATE only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does. All I own is this pillow!**

**Tris POV:**

Marlene looked at Uri and said, "Well…yes…It was only during the Choosing Ceremony though! When I saw him I had a little tiny crush on him. He looked like he would pick Dauntless, but he chose Erudite. That's when I stopped having a little crush on him, because there was no chance whatsoever that we would be together. Then I met Uri and fell instantly in love!"

They held hands and rubbed their noses together.

"Well…Lynn…Truth or dare?" Marlene asked.

"Truth." Lynn said kind of casually.

"Pansycake!" Uri yelled.

Marlene laughed at Uri and then said, "Alright. Lynn. Do you have a crush on Caleb?"

Lynn looked at her and said, "No."

"Who then?" She asked.

"You can't ask two questions…" Lynn said kind of shyly.

"Fair enough." Marlene said.

"Alright. Shauna. Truth or dare?" Lynn asked.

"Dare!" Shauna yelled.

"I dare you to ask Caleb who he has a crush on. Go find him now!"

Shauna laughed and asked, "Why are you so eager Lynn?"

Lynn turned red.

**Shauna POV:**

I saw Caleb talking to Al, Peter, and Eric in a corner. I thought to myself, Is this the truth or dare rejects club?

I walked over to Caleb and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Caleb stared at me and said, "Tris."

"Why?" I asked.

"Ummmm…No reason!" Caleb said quickly. He looked nervous.

"Alright…well…I came here to see who you have a crush on Caleb."

Caleb looked and me and said, "No. Because you're going to go back and tell everyone."

"Yeah I might, but I won't go back until you tell me!" I said in a pushy tone.

"I have no escape huh?" Caleb asked.

"Nope!" I said popping the p.

"Alright…" Caleb said.

"I used to have a crush on Susan in Abnegation, but once we chose different factions, I have a crush on…Lynn….now…"

I looked at him and asked, "Lynn? Why Lynn? You're still not in the same faction!"

"Well…" He said shyly.

"Nobody in Erudite really speaks to me. Nobody really stands out either. Since I spend a lot of my time in Dauntless, I grew to like Lynn." He said.

"Interesting…" I said.

"You sound like an Erudite now!" He said laughing.

"Shut up!" I said playfully as I punched him.

"Alright now go back and tell everybody. I don't care." He said.

"Cool. Thanks!" I ran off so he couldn't change his mind.

**Lynn POV:**

I thought to myself, I honestly don't have a crush on Caleb…at least…I hope. I have a crush on somebody else…I think…Geeze! I can't make up my own mind! Soon Shauna came in.

I looked at her desperately and asked, "Tell me! What did he say?"

"Well…first of all, Eric, Peter, Al, and Caleb are all talking in a corner about Tris. They stopped when I showed up."

Tris was red, and Four looked nervous.

"And second of all, Al has a crush on you Lynn. Hope you're happy! He used to have a crush on Susan from Abnegation. Tris probably knows who that is."

Tris nodded and said, "She used to be my best friend."

I turned red and nodded.

Shauna laughed and said to me, "You do have a crush on him!"

I protested and yelled, "I do not!"

Shauna laughed and said sarcastically, "Riiight."

**Four POV:**

I thought to myself, I am a little worried for Tris. I don't want those guys to hurt her. They all have a crush on her and Caleb hates me. They could all gang up and hurt her somehow.

Tris could tell I was thinking, so she got closer to me and whispered into my ear, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

I smiled and kissed her. We kissed for a long time and nobody noticed because they were arguing over whether or not Lynn has a crush on Caleb. Everyone in the end decided Lynn has a crush on Caleb.

"Fine. Believe what you want…" Lynn said, irritated.

Then everyone grew silent. They were probably staring at us again.

I didn't care, but Tris did. She pulled away from me and looked up. I kissed her one last time and then waited for someone to talk.

Uri said giggling, "I'm pretty sure Zeke will let you use his bedroom if you want."

Tris said mockingly, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, but I think I will pass on the offer."

Uri shrugged.

"Okay. Will. Truth or dare?" Shauna asked Will.

"Finally! My goodness! I haven't had one in years!"

"And I thought Erudites were good at math!" Shauna said teasing.

"Funny." Will said.

"Truth or dare Will?" Shauna asked again.

"Oh! Yes forgot. Umm…Dare." Will said eagerly.

"You. Chris. Closet. Now." Shauna said it like it was an order.

"Fine by me!"

Will pulled Chris into the closet.

**Christina POV:**

I was kind of shocked Will actually wanted to go in the closet with me. He kissed me once and then we just stood there.

I asked, "Aren't we supposed to be…you know…"

Will shook his head and said, "She only said to go into the closet with you. She never said anything else."

"Smart boy." I said cheekily.

I got close to him and we started kissing anyways. Then Shauna opened the door without warning.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"I don't need to count down. I heard you guys. Will, I guess you are smart. I am kind of glad I got to see a little bit of you and Christina kissing. I didn't even say for how long either." Shauna said kind of disappointed.

"Next time, be more specific." Will said proudly.

We sat back down.

**Tris POV:**

It was about 2:00 in the morning and everyone had at least one article of clothing off. Four was in his underwear, I was in my underwear, Christina only had her shirt and thong on, Zeke lost his shirt, Lynn lost her skirt, Shauna lost her jacket, Marlene lost her leggings, Will lost his hoodie, and Uriah was in his shirt and underwear. I had just taken off my dress.

I heard Uri ask, "Tris…is that…a thong?"

I turned red.

Four said, "You shouldn't be staring."

Four moved his hands around me so that he concealed my thong. He eyed Uri carefully.

"It's hard not to when she is in huge heels and a thong. I feel like I'm at the strip club." Uri said.

"When have you even been to a strip club Uri?" Four asked.

"Never. Why?" Uri said nervously.

"Because you're the one who brought it up…" Four said curiously.

"Not only that, but this is my stripper. Not yours." Four said jokingly.

"Sorry I won't stare again…" Uri apologized.

"Alright Uri truth or dare?" I asked Uri.

"Truth." Uri said.

"Pansycake." said Zeke.

"Shut up!" Uri yelled.

"Alright. Have you ever been to a strip club, and if so, why and when?"

Uri looked around.

He was about to take his shirt off, but then said, "I want to save my shirt for later. I have as a matter of fact been to a strip club. I went there after I had a crush on Marlene because I didn't want to believe I had a crush on her because I was scared of her for a while. I saw someone who looked very familiar there."

He looked at Shauna.

"What?" Shauna asked.

"Alright Shauna." Uri said.

"Truth or dare?" Uri asked Shauna.

"Dare!" She yelled.

"I dare you to tell me the truth. Are you or were you a stripper/exotic dancer?" Uri asked.

Shauna said nervously, "Ummm…"

**That's all for now! I am so happy that you guys wanted me to do this marathon! I made this chapter especially long! Soon things will get crazy don't worry! I love you guys so much btw for reading this! It mean so much! I hope you guys enjoy these next few chapters! Some may be shorter than others to fit in the amount of chapters in such short time! Love you guys! Enjoy! FINALLY IT LET ME UPDATE!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! Third chapter for the Marathon! Even more wonderful reviews! Thank you so much you guys for the feedback! This is my FIRST FanFiction! Please NO HATE only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does. All I own is this CD!**

**Tris POV:**

Shauna said nervously, "Ummm…"

She pulled took off her loose shirt revealing a black tank top.

Uri mumbled under his breathe, "I knew it…"

"Umm…Anyways, Christina, truth or dare?" Shauna asked trying to change the subject.

"Dare!" Chris yelled.

"Alright. I dare you to take your shirt off."

"What?!" Christina screamed.

"Unfair!" She screamed again.

Shauna shrugged and Christina whipped off her shirt, revealing her bra. She shrunk into her seat and crossed her arms.

I said sleepily, "I'm going home. I need some rest."

Four kissed me and then let me go. I put on my clothes and walked out the door. Soon, Chris came out the door.

I asked her, "You had enough too?"

She replied, "That and I couldn't cope without you."

I smiled. We passed by the chasm before we reached our separate apartments. I looked and Eric, Peter, Al, and Caleb, were no longer there. I was kind of nervous.

"Alright see you tomorrow Tris." Chris looked at me and smiled as she tried to open the door.

"Alright bye." I said as she waved to me and entered into her apartment.

I walked done the hallway. It seemed like the longest walk ever. I was kind of nervous. I was not scared though. When I finally reached my apartment, I felt safe. I struggled to open the door, but when I did, I was more scared then I was in the hallway. I wanted to go back into the hallway.

**WOAH! I think this is one of my best cliffhangers yet am I right? Sorry this was short. I am just behind on schedule now. Sorry about not updating! For a while, FanFiction wouldn't let me update! Now it does. Yay! Now to write the next! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola guys! Here is the next! FOURTH CHAPTER OF THE MARATHON! This is my FIRST FanFiction! Please NO HATE only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Thank you all so much for pitching in ideas for the story! I will try my hardest to include your idea, but don't get mad if I didn't listen (sorry). I am trying to make this fun for me and you (yes you, the reader,) If I don't like what I'm writing I just won't write! If I like it I will! But please! Do continue to pitch in some ideas! I might find some very interesting to add.**

**Tris POV:**

I wanted to go back into the hallway. I saw standing there, Eric, Al, Peter, and Caleb. I thought to myself, how did they get in? Why would Caleb want to hurt me? Eric grabbed me and Peter put tape on my mouth. Al blind folded me and tied my arms and legs. I felt myself being pushed on my bed. I started to cry. I think I actually was scared. I felt someone's hands on my shoulders.

I heard Caleb yell, "No stop! Don't do that! That's my sister! If I had known you were going to do that I—"

He was cut off by Eric knocking him out cold. I felt the hands on my shoulder leave.

I heard Al's voice yell, "Okay enough guys! Leave her alone! This has gone too far!"

Peter and Eric didn't listen. They knocked him out too. I felt myself hit someone. By the sound of the grunt, Eric. I was surprised I hit him with my hands tied. I felt him cut me. I tried to get up and fight him, but it didn't really work. He was about to hit me again, but I heard a knock at the door.

"Tris are you in there? I just wanted to see if you were okay." It was a familiar voice. Four.

Eric ripped the tape off my mouth. He pushed me to the door and whispered into my ear, "Tell him your fine, or you die." He took out a gun. I thought to myself, where did he get a gun? I kicked him in the shin barley. My tied legs didn't really let me kick. He covered his mouth and tried not to scream. I must have hurt him badly.

I said kind of nervously, "I'm fine."

Four said, "Open the door Tris."

I looked at Eric. He just pushed the gun closer to my head.

'"I-I can't Four! I just got out of the shower! I'm fine!" I said, stuttering to Four. I wanted to fight off the losers my self

I heard banging on the floor. He must be kicking it open. Eric put the tape back on my mouth and dropped me on the floor. He took the blindfold off. He must have wanted it back. He ran to the kitchen. I didn't know what he was doing in there. Probably hiding. I saw Eric and Peter jump out the window in my kitchen. That must have been how they got in. The door flew open. I saw Four stare at me.

"Tris?" He asked.

All I could do was murmur. He ran to me and took the tape off my mouth. He untied me and hugged me. I was still kind of weak from trying to fight tied up, but I managed to hug him back.

"Who did this?" he asked

I said, panting, "Well…Eric and Peter. Al and Caleb were a part of it at first, but then they realized it was wrong and got knocked out by Eric."

I pointed to them on the floor. I kicked Caleb with my foot. That's what he deserves. He touched the side of my head that the gun was on, and where Eric scraped me.

"You're bleeding." He said.

"I am?" I asked.

He nodded. He ripped a piece of fabric from Caleb's shirt and put it on my head. I looked at it. It was absorbing the blood like it was water. I must be bleeding a lot.

"Come on. We have to take you to the infirmary."

He picked me up and ran to the infirmary. I touched a bit of what looked like a tattoo on his neck.

I asked, "Is that a tattoo?"

He nodded and said, "I tried my best to hide it during truth or dare."

I smiled and said, "It worked. I never noticed. You can put my down now by the way!"

He smiled and kept on running.

"What happened?" He asked shortly later.

"Well, they obviously tied me up…and then…"

I felt tears coming. It's kind of hard to think about even though it could have ended much worse.

He looked at me and said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No I have to." I said eagerly. "I need to face it."

He nodded.

I continued saying, "I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder. I think it was Al's. Then I started trying to punch them. It kind of worked. Eric cut me though. When you came, they put a gun to my head. Right where it's bleeding. I kicked Eric in the shin."

I touched my blood.

He took my hand away from my head and kissed it. I kissed his cheek. He smiled. His smile was the last thing I saw. Everything else was all black.

**This was to add a little excitement! Truth or dare gets boring! Don't you agree? Anyways, do you guys think I should come up with a different title? A more creative one? I was thinking **_Four and Tris: The Truth or Dare Story._ **What do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? Tell me what you think in the reviews or PM me! **


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY HEY HEY! Hola guys! Here is my FIFTH FRICKEN CHAPTER FOR THE MARATHON! WOAH! Anyways this is my FIRST FanFiction. Please NO HATE only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Love you all! Thanks for all the support! This marathon would not be possible without you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does. All I own are these glasses!**

**Tris POV:**

I woke up in the infirmary. I thought to myself, I must have fell asleep in Four's arms. There are a lot of people here. Chris. Four. Will. Marlene. Uri. Zeke. And…Caleb? Why is Caleb here? Four hugged me and gave me flowers.

"Thanks Four." I said smiling.

I smiled at me.

"Are you feeling better?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Much better."

I touched the side of my head Eric cut me. There was a bandage on it.

I heard somebody speak in the background, "Hey Tris?"

Everybody moved aside, but Four stayed next to me.

Al and Caleb walked up to me. They were both holding flowers.

Al spoke softly, "I'm so sorry Tris. I didn't know they were going to do that! Can you ever forgive me?"

I shook my head and said, "I'm here because of you! I will never forgive you! Don't even come near me because I will kill you!"

Al just looked down at the ground and walked away.

Caleb came up to me and asked, "I guess you can't forgive me either huh?"

I brought my arm up and punched him in the face.

"I can't not forgive my big brother, and the punch helped." I said with a slight smile.

Caleb touched his cheek and smiled a bit. He gave me his flowers and walked away. Soon the doctor came in.

He turned to Four and asked, "Are you the man who brought her in?"

He nodded.

"You were smart to bring her in. She might have kept bleeding if it weren't for you." The doctor said smiling.

I smiled at Four and he winked at me.

"Tris. You are ready to leave."

I nodded to the doctor. Four helped me up and hugged me.

He whispered into my ear, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Thank you Four." I whispered in his ear.

He whispered into my ear again, "Don't call me Four."

"What do I call you?" I asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing. Nothing for now." He also said in a hushed tone.

I smiled and he hugged me again.

**Hey GUYS! Sorry this was short! I am just trying to fit in the next two chapters! I am preparing for Easter so I have to paint my nails and stuff so yeah! Anyways, Thanks so much for the support again! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola guys again! Glad to hear you will kill me if I don't update! For some odd reason it makes me happy XD don't ask why! OMG GUYS! SIXTH CHAPTER OF THE MARATHON! OMFG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT IS ALMOST OVER! Also, this is my FIRST FanFiction. Please NO HATE only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy! Veronica Roth does! All I own is this stapler thing…**

**Tris POV:**

I was walking by the chasm with Christina, when I saw a huddled mass of people around there. I made my way to the front. I saw flowers on the ground. I picked them up and read the note attached to them.

_These are for you Tris. I will forever love you. Get well soon._

_-Al_

I ran to the chasm rail and looked over. People were pulling a body out. I looked at the body. Al's. Christina came up to me and hugged me. It was my fault he died. Mine. I didn't care though. He deserved it. Four came up behind me soon.

I looked up and said, "Al is dead. It's my fault."

Four hugged me and said, "No. It's just your fault Tris. If I were you, I would've done the same. Anybody who tried to kill me or hurt me would not gain forgiveness from me. They would probably be dead."

I smiled at him.

"Well. Good news and bad news." Four said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well. Max executed Eric because of what he did to a Dauntless member. You, being the Dauntless member. They made me Dauntless leader now. That is the bad news." He said half smiling half not.

"How is that bad news?" I asked.

"It's complicated." He said.

I kissed him and said, "You will be the best Dauntless leader ever."

He smiled and kissed me.

He said in a deep voice, "You think so?"

"I think so." I said in an also feminine deep voice.

We were about to kiss again, but Lynn ran to me crying.

"What's wrong Lynn?" I asked shocked.

"Caleb has been banned from Dauntless!" She started crying in her hands.

"Why is that bad news? Actually, I think that's good news." I said concerned.

"I like Caleb! I had a crush on him! I thought I had a chance!" Lynn said still crying.

"He's not worth it. He tried to hurt me. He doesn't deserve such a nice girl like you." I said reassuringly.

She started to stop crying.

When she stopped completely she looked at me and said, "You're right. You know him better than anyone."

I smiled at her as she walked away.

Four came up to me and said, "Tris. I need to show you something. It's urgent."

"Okay…" I said a little concerned.

After what felt like ages, he pulled me into a room. It was a familiar room. It was the fear landscape room.

**OMG GUYS! THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST MARATHON CHAPTER! OMFG! Also, thanks guys for the positive feedback! I love you guys so much! Sorry the chapters have been short! I'm just really busy now!**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the seventh chapter of the marathon…wow….wowza…sorry it took long to update. I went to dinner and washed my hair. It's long and takes forever. This will probably be the shortest chapter known to man-kind. Anyways, this is my FIRST FanFiction. Please NO HATE only CONSRTUCTIVE CRITICISM! If you don't like it, write your own or tell me how I can (reasonably) change mine. I ABSOULETLY LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!**

**Tris POV:**

Four took me into the fear landscape room. It felt like years since I have been in this room. Four took out two syringes with the orange liquid inside of them.

I looked at him and asked, "What is this?"

He started putting wires on my head. He put wires on himself too.

"We are entering my fear landscape." Four said not looking at me.

"You're letting me do that?" I asked.

He nodded.

He took out one syringe and put it into my neck. The pain I got used to came back.

"This allows us to view other people's fear landscapes. Right now, it's set to mine." He said casually.

I nodded.

He handed me a syringe.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"But where does it go?"

"Right here." Four put his finger on his neck.

I took the syringe and put it in his neck. He didn't even twitch.

We closed our eyes. I opened them and we were on the roof of a building. Way high up.

**I HAVE DISSAPOINTED YOU! THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER YET! SORRY! SORRY! I tried though. It got late.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Omg! Hey guys! You probably thought I died! No I didn't. :P I honestly have no excuse for not writing :/ I guess I was just not in the mood. And I also had homework, studying, and I got to State with my science fair project! Yay! Glad that's over…Anyway, I don't know if you guys hadn't realized but, in chapter 11 I accidentally put 'he' got executed. By '****_he' _****I meant to put Eric. I changed a couple of things in chapter 11 if you want to go back and read that! :P. And please only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM NO HATE! This is my FIRST FanFiction! You guys have inspired me so much! I will do more truth or dare don't worry! I am trying so hard to write in present tense but it is like the hardest thing ever, so today I will TRY to start writing in present tense!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does. All I own is this spoon.**

**Caleb POV:**

I look behind me. I see the Dauntless compound fading into the distance. I don't want to have somebody drive me back to Erudite. I guess I will just walk. I could use the exercise. I feel tears in my eyes. I start to sob. I don't know why though…no…I do know why. I left everyone I love there. Never again will I ever see my little sister. She is so dear to me. Not only that, but never, will I ever see Lynn, a girl I thought I could find a way to date. My cheeks are wet with tears. The more I think about Tris, the more I cry. Why was I so stupid? I thought Eric, Peter, and Al were actually going to help.

I remember Eric saying to me, '_Don't worry. All we need is your help. We're going to convince her to get rid of that scum bag boyfriend of hers, Four.'_

I'm Erudite! I should have been smart enough to know the Dauntless were tricking me! Now I lost everything. My family, and my future. I have nothing at Erudite. I have no one. The only way I will have someone is if Beatrice-I mean Tris and Lynn would visit me. Tris I doubt wants to see me, and Lynn doesn't even know where to start looking, if she ever liked me in the first place…she probably hates me now…

After what felt like years, I reach the Erudite compound. I walk in, trying to wipe tears from my eyes. I slump over and look at the ground. I look up to see people staring. Looking at them makes me want to cry more. They're people in blue, not black, the color I am, surprisingly, most familiar with. I spend-I mean-spent most of my time at Dauntless. Why I spent my time at Dauntless, I don't know. Probably because I see many familiar faces there. I'm not sure if I was technically allowed to be there in the first place. I guess I can always just say I was gathering data on how many Erudite transfers transferred to Dauntless.

**Tris POV:**

We are on the roof of a building. Way up high.

I look at Four and ask, "Fear of heights?"

"Yep." He says, looking flustered.

"Do we have to jump?" I ask sympathetically.

I actually feel sorry for Four. Nobody should have to endure this torture.

Four nods. He looks choked up.

I grab his hand and say, "Alright. Let's jump on three."

"1…"

His hand slightly squeezes mine.

"2…"

His hand is squeezing mine so hard, they look white.

"3!"

I yell as we jump off the building. All of a sudden we are in a small metal box.

I look at Four and ask, "What's this?"

He says in a stressful tone, "Fear of confinement."

"So we have to make it smaller?"

"You go it."

We position ourselves closer to each other. I sit in between his legs. He holds me tightly. I feel butterflies in my stomach, like this is the first time he has ever touched me.

Soon the room keeps getting smaller, and smaller. Soon it gets so small that I can barely breathe. I close my eyes and soon we are in a room. A woman is on the other side of the room. She has a gun and is pointing it at Four. Four has a gun in his hand as well.

I look at him, but don't say anything. He looks as if he is reading my mind.

He says quite loudly, "I have to shoot her every time. An innocent woman."

He holds the gun up and looks away. He shoots the woman.

All of a sudden we are in Abnegation.

I look up at Four and ask, "Why are we in Abnegation?"

He doesn't say anything.

Soon, an Abnegation leader, Marcus Eaton comes down the stairs with a belt.

I look at Marcus, his eyes cold.

Soon I hear Marcus say, "This is for your own good Tobias."

Marcus was about to hit Four with his belt, but I jump in front of the belt. It hits my wrist. My wrist stings.

I open my eyes and find myself back in the Fear Landscape Room. I take all the wires off of me and run to Four.

I finally understand everything. He is Marcus Eaton's son, who Erudite said was the reason why Four left Abnegation. To run away from his father's abuse, and join Dauntless. His original faction is Abnegation, and his real name is Tobias Eaton, a familiar name. No wonder they call him Four! He only has four fears, most created by his father probably. Maybe that's why Four doesn't want to become a Dauntless leader! He doesn't want to see his father again!

I hug him and say. "I'm so sorry Fou—."

He cuts me off and says, "No. Call me Tobias. When we are alone together."

I whisper into his ear, "Tobias."

He starts kissing me. It starts turning into a hungry kiss. I start to feel his smile against my lips. He pushes me against the wall and moves his hand up my back. All of a sudden, I get nervous and push his hand away from me.

I say kind of nervously, "Tobias…I…I have something to tell you."

He held me in an embrace and whispers softly into my ear, "You can tell me anything Tris."

I look at him and say, "I…"

All of a sudden I wonder if I can trust him. I barely know him! Should I be telling him this? Maybe I should. I think of all the positive and negative things that could come from this. I think about how he was my instructor and kept my Divergence a secret, so he could probably keep this a secret, but I also think about how he could tell everyone or leave me because of my fears. I have seven fears, and am trying to get to six.

Then I decide to say, "Well…

**Hey guys! Finally I have created a chapter! Hurrah! More Truth or dare to come! Anyways, this I thought was pretty cool. Let me know if you liked the whole Caleb's opinion on all this and the reason why he was in with the whole Tris attacking thing. Also remember ERIC was who was executed, not Al. Al committed suicide. So, for a recap, Eric was executed, Al committed suicide, Caleb was banned from Dauntless grounds, and Tobias became the new Dauntless leader! YAY!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I actually decided to write today! :O WOAH! Anyway, this is my FIRST FanFiction please NO HATE only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I feel like adding more truth or dare! What do you think? Post your opinion in the reviews! Another thing is I know you guys never read these things in bold which is ok! I used to not either until I realized their importance! Just don't say like '****_oh you didn't add this and this'_**** if I clearly explained why in this bold print!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does. All I own are these fuzzy pants!**

**Tris POV:**

Then I decided to say, "Well…Tobias, I'm afraid of…intimacy…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

I looked up to see Tobias smiling.

He hugs me and says, "Don't worry Tris. We can fight through this. I will always be there for you, and I won't do anything you're not ready to do."

He plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks Tobias…" I say kind of shyly.

Soon there is a long pause, and we just stare at each other smiling.

I decide to break the silence and ask, "You have four fears right? That's why they call you Four?"

He nods.

I decide to give him sympathy by saying, "You can tell me anything Tobias. If you ever feel uncomfortable about something, I will be here for you to talk to."

We both smile at each other.

He says a little nervously, "Alright. I guess I should tell you. My father used to punish me by making me go into the closet. That's why I'm afraid of tight spaces. He used to beat me as well. And, well, the reason why I don't want to be a Dauntless leader is because I don't want to see my father ever again."

He looks like he is about to say something, but then decides not to.

I hug him and say, "Everything will be alright. I'm here. If this helps, we used to store our winter coats in the closet. Snow if fun, you get to make snowman and snow angels."

He smiles and then laughs.

He says to me, "Thanks but that didn't help."

We both laugh together.

Soon we get close, our lips inches apart. We are breathing the same air. He slowly comes in to kiss me. He puts his hand on my lower back, and I put my hands around his neck. At first, the kiss is soft, the kind that makes you melt, but slowly turns into a hungry kiss.

He is about to push me up against the wall again but stops and says, "That's right. You're afraid of intimacy."

We laugh a little, like it's a joke.

I whisper into his ear, "I don't think I am anymore."

He smiles and kisses me lightly.

He says in deep voice, "I think we can start calling you six now."

I smile and say, "I need to go catch up with Christina. See you later."

I smile as I wave goodbye to him.

**Four POV:**

I walk back to my apartment, nonstop thinking about Tris. I don't know what to do next or what will happen next, but I just want Tris to be beside me through it all. As I'm walking through the hallway, I see Peter.

I hear him muttering to himself, "That bitch, Tris, she's going to get it! I want her and I'm going to have her! That mother fucking Four can fuck himself!"

I step in front of him and ask, "What did you say?"

I try to keep my cool.

He looks at me and says, "Oh…nothing…just that…I want Dauntless cake! Yeah!"

"No wonder you're not in Candor." I say as I grab him and punch him in the neck.

He falls to the floor and I punch him in the stomach. He tries to get up, but I punch him in the temple, knocking him out cold.

I hear somebody running behind me.

"Tobias!" A familiar voice yells behind me.

"What the hell happened?" Asks Tris, who is standing next to me.

She looks at Peter.

She looks at me and asks, "Did you do this?"

I nod.

She doesn't say anything. She just grabs Peter and takes him to the nurse.

*******PAGEBREAK*******

Soon Peter wakes up. When the nurse isn't looking, he grabs Tris' neck. She tries to push away, but she can't fight back, since it was so sudden. She looks at me for help.

I punch Peter as hard as I can in the neck. He falls back down in his bed, his eyes way in the back of his head. I am stunned.

"Did I…kill him?" I ask Tris.

She says, "Looks like it…"

The nurse comes in and asks, "What happened?"

She rushes for an oxygen mask to put on Peter.

I say in a low voice, "He lunged for Tris' throat, so I punched him in his throat."

The nurse laughs and asks, "Why? She practically saved him earlier."

"It's complicated." Says Tris.

I look at Tris and say, "We should go."

She nods.

We walk all the way back to my apartment. I open the door, and we both sit on my bed. We talk for a while.

"A side of me actually wants Peter to live." Says Tris.

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know really. Probably just my Abnegation side. It just, doesn't seem right."

She shakes her head.

I wrap my arms around her shoulders and kiss her forehead.

I whisper into her ear, "He doesn't deserve to be alive. He is an ass for what he did to you."

She smiles and I kiss her forehead.

All of a sudden I hear a voice yell, "Stop! Stop!"

Tris runs for the door. She opens it and sees two boys dragging Peter, who is still alive.

"This is what you get for messing with Tris!" Says boy number one.

"Yeah! You deserve to die! You're lucky you didn't when Four knocked you out!" Says boy number two.

I was surprised they knew about it, but, if these two boys kill him, I won't be blamed and executed like Eric, even though I really would have rather killed him myself.

Tris runs out into the hallway, following the boys. I run out as well.

We follow the boys to the chasm.

"No! Stop! Stop! No!" Yells Peter. He yells from the top of his lungs. I see tears on his cheeks.

"Not unless somebody comes to save you!" One of the boys says.

They both laugh.

"No…please…" Says Peter weakly.

Tris just stands there, looking like she is about to cry herself. She must terribly want to save him, but must also terribly want him to die.

The boys hang Peter over the chasm.

"Please don't!" says Peter, begging for his life.

"Please…" He seems to whisper it, but I heard him clearly.

"You don't deserve a second chance at life!" Says one of the boys.

Peter is sobbing loudly.

"Do you think we really should Bobby?" Asks boy number 2.

"Joe, I think we should." Says boy number 1.

I watch as they slowly lift down Peter.

One of the boys stops and say, "I think…"

**Hey guys! I'm not positive if I should kill Peter or not! He doesn't die in the books and I feel like I could do more with him, especially during Truth or Dare…I don't know. What do you guys think? PM me or say in the reviews. A poll should be up soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I am so busy I forgot to write! I'm here now though! I am extremely sick though. I have an ear infection AND a cold…sigh…well… at least I can miss school… Anyway, I counted up the votes to see if Peter should live or not, and 4 of you requested for him to live, 2 of you requested he die, and 1 of you requested he be banished! Since this is a democracy, Peter will live! Oh! And this is my First FanFiction. Please NO HATE only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Make sure to read the bold print for explanations! And also, I have decided writing FanFiction will be my "job" after school work. I will always write a chapter if I'm not studying or doing homework! Actually…I don't know if I will exactly keep that promise…but I will try! Here is chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does. All I own is this box of tissues…**

**Four POV:**

One of the boys stops and says, "I think…"

Tris cuts him off yelling, "NO!"

She runs to the chasm rail and lifts up Peter.

The boy who's named Bobby asks, "Tris, he tried to kill you! Why would you save him?"

She just shrugs.

Peter smiles at Tris a bit as she walks him over to me.

I watch as Bobby and Joe walk away, murmuring things.

I look at Tris and ask "Why did you do that? You basically just said that Eric didn't deserve to die."

"I never said that…" murmurs Tris.

I realize that Tris saved Peter because he was begging. Her abnegation side came through. I understand now.

I hug Tris who is still holding up Peter and say, "I know you did the right thing."

I kiss her forehead.

She smiles and says, "Let's take him to the nurse's office."

We drop him off at the Nurse's office and walk together to our apartments.

"Tobias?" Asks Tris shyly.

"Hmm?" I say.

"Can I sleep in your apartment tonight?" She whispers into my ear.

I smile and kiss her as I walk her back to my apartment.

*******PAGEBREAK*******

I kiss Tris' forehead as she falls asleep. I run to get a blanket to sleep on tonight.

I hear Tris say sleepily, "Tobias?"

"Yes?" I say.

"Don't sleep on the floor tonight."

She moves herself to allow space on the bed.

She pats the bed and smiles, waiting for me to come join her.

I mile and ask, "Are you sure Tris?"

She nods.

I get into my bed and turn to face Tris' back. I slowly wrap my arm around her waist, like I did during truth or dare. I kiss her neck and slightly hear her moan. I want to go further, but I don't want to put her into an uncomfortable position, so I lay down and fall asleep.

**Tris POV:**

All of a sudden I feel Tobias' arm go around my waist. I immediately remembered when we played truth or dare. For some reason, I long to go back there. I feel Tobias kiss my neck. I slightly moan, hoping he doesn't hear me. All of a sudden he lays in the bed facing the ceiling. I want him to keep going, but nerves strike me, and I don't want to go further.

*******PAGEBREAK*******

I wake up to the smell of bacon. I get up and follow the sent. I look down at my clothes and realize I'm wearing the same ones as yesterday, but I don't care, because it's just Tobias.

When I get to the kitchen, Tobias sets out scrambled eggs and bacon for us to eat.

"Ooo. Romantic!" I say.

He smiles and says, "Come here. Sit down and eat."

He pulls out a chair for me, and I sit. He sits across from me. We say our prayers, and start eating.

*******PAGEBREAK*******

After I finish eating my breakfast, Tobias takes the plates and washes them. I help him as well.

He looks at me and says, "You might want to go find Christina."

"Why?" I ask.

Tobias starts, "Because…"

**Sorry about the super short chapter! I just don't feel good, and am about to fall asleep or something. Well I hope you liked this chapter! Things are getting hot between Tris and Tobias! Review or PM me what you think! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Yo guys! I'm baaaaccckkk! I did live up to my promise for…one day and counting! I feel so much better, but I couldn't go to the store for Mother's Day because I was sick…so I am screwed. But at least I can find joy in writing FanFiction! I will soon be writing my own book called **_Different Unity_**but I will still keep writing FanFiction! This is my First FanFiction! Please only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! Please NO HATE!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy! Veronica Roth does! All I own is this padlock!**

**Tris POV:**

Tobias starts, "Because Zeke invited us over again."

I sigh and ask, "Again?"

"Yep! So go find Christina to wear something nice!" Tobias says while he puts away the dishes.

"I'm not dressing like a slut, Tobias!" I say, pouting.

"Fine! I wouldn't want the others staring anyway." Tobias says while smiling.

"Do you know what we're doing?" I ask, even though I have an idea.

"I don't know. Probably some more truth or dare and never have I ever." Tobias says as he looks in his dresser.

"Now how do you play that?" I ask, kind of nervously.

"If I tell you, you won't come!" Tobias says laughing.

"Fine! I will ask Zeke when I get to the party." I say, pretending I'm not nervous.

I walk up to Tobias and kiss his cheek.

"Bye!" I wave as I walk out the door.

He smiles and waves goodbye.

I immediately go looking for Christina. I see her talking with Will.

"Just who I was looking for! You need to come with me!" She says grabbing my wrist.

"I thought so." I say calmly.

I look back at Will and wave goodbye to him. It feel as if I am having a Deja-vu. When Uriah asked me to go to Zeke's place and Christina pulled me into a store. I remember looking back at Uriah, who was still smiling.

First we enter the lingerie store. Christina decides to take it easy on me, and gets some regular lacey black panties and a matching push-up bra.

When we leave the lingerie store, we go to the shoe store. She gets me some 3 inch, black pumps with silver studs on the heel.

At first I thought we would go into the dress store, but she takes me to a store called, _Dauntless was our Choice_.

It's a regular clothes store with nice shirts and hoodies, and ultra-tight skinny jeans.

I look at Christina and ask, "Why all of a sudden are you taking it easy on me?"

"Because you don't have to impress someone anymore." She says, while looking through the clothes racks.

"What do you mean?" I ask, also looking for clothes.

"Well I was setting you up with Four when you went to Zeke's place last time." She says slightly smiling.

"You mean you dressed me up as a slut for Four?" I ask, kind of irritated.

"Yep! I just wanted to experiment. Not…Erudite experimenting…Dauntless experimenting…" She says giggling.

"Try this on!" Christina says while handing me clothes and pushing me into the dressing room.

"Alright. Be out in a minute!" I say as I lock the door.

There is no mirror in the dressing room, so I guess I will have to take Christina's word for it. I slip on the black pumps and walk out.

"Wow! You look magnificent! And not like a slut!" Christina says while clapping.

"Just take me to the mirror." I say, not trusting her.

She grabs my hand and takes me to the mirror.

What I see is a 12 year old girl wearing high heels and black skinny jeans. I look so ugly. I can't believe I'm actually with Tobias.

"No…" I say while shaking my head.

"YES!" Christina say while pushing me back to the mirror.

"Look harder!" She says.

I think she knows I think of myself as a 12 years old.

After looking a little longer, I come to like how I look. I wear ultra-tight black skinny jeans with silver buttons on the sides. The heels add a couple inches to make me look taller, and the skinny jeans enhance my slight curves. My shirt is a tight, black, crop top with red, bold writing that says, _I'm Four Dauntless!_ And a black camisole underneath. My shirt enhances the upper end of my curves. Christina also gives me a black jacket with a hood to wear, because of truth or dare. The back of the hoodie says, _I Came for the Cake!_ In red bold print, and a cake slice beneath the words.

I look at Christina and ask, "I actually like it, but don't you think To-Four will find it weird that I am wearing this crop top?"

Christina shakes her head and says, "Of course not! He'll find it ultra-cute!"

"Now we need to find some accessories! Stay here!" Christina says as she goes looking for some accessories.

After what feels like hours, she comes back with a pile of items.

"I already paid for this stuff, so don't worry." Christina says while she digs through the bag full of accessories.

She pulls out a black rose hair clip with silver sparkly glitter on the edges of the flower. She sticks it in my hair, and smiles.

"I love it!" She says happily.

She pulls out some black bangles and dangly black skull earrings.

"Alright perfect!" Christina yells a bit too loud, so the whole store stares at us. I don't care though.

Chris takes off the rose and bangles and earrings and shoves them back into her bag.

"Now go change back into your regular clothes!" Christina says while shooing me into the dressing room.

"Alright. Fine." I say through the dressing room door.

I change back into my loose black knit shirt, black jeans, and combat boots from yesterday. I definitely need to shower today.

I come out of the dressing room and walk to the cashier to pay for the clothes. After Chris and I leave the store, we walk to my apartment to do my makeup. Oh the torture!

*******PAGEBREAK*******

I walk out of the shower and put on my shirt from Abnegation and sweat pants. The shirt got darker from, I don't know what, so hopefully Christina won't ask me why I have my Abnegation clothes still.

When I sit down in the chair, Christina looks at me and asks, "Why are you wearing such ugly clothes?"

I smile and say casually, "Because I didn't want to put on some clothes I could've saved for another day."

She nods and starts doing my makeup. She starts with the foundation and eyebrow plucking. I have to cringe to keep from making weird sound. She shapes my eyebrows, she puts on a little eyebrow liner and black eyeliner that really stands out. She puts on a dark red eye shadow with glitter by the lash line and fake eyelashes, plus maximum volume black mascara. She makes me put turquois contacts in my eyes, to make my eyes look like they're glowing. She puts on a neutral blush, and a dark red lipstick. She outlines my lips with a darker red lip liner to make my lips look bigger, and some lip gloss. After the makeup, she straightens my hair and makes the red streak in my hair look darker. She takes out a pony tail holder with black little balls hanging from the pony tail holder out of the bag she got earlier. She puts my hair in a side pony tail, and adds the black rose where the pony tail holder is. She spritz this perfume on me called _Dauntless Flower_. It smells like roses and vanilla. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. I actually look nice, and smell nice. My teeth look white and straight, and my makeup is flawless.

"Wow. Thanks so much Chris!" I get up from my chair and hug her.

"Glad you like it, but I can't stand looking at those sweats anymore, so go change!" Chris says while shooing me into my room.

I change into the outfit she bought me at the store and put on the skull earrings and black bangles.

I slip on my heels and yell to Christina, "I'm ready!"

Christina walks in, already changed. Her hair is in a messy bun and she has midnight blue, sparkly eye shadow, dark blue mascara, light blue contacts, a light pink blush, and light pink lipstick and lip gloss. She has a black mini skirt on with grey skulls and black, lace leggings. She puts on a black crop top jacket with a hood. She has on a t-shirt that says _I Passed Initiation_ and small black pumps with a red bow in the front.

"You look great!" I say to Chris.

"Not as great as you!" She says while handing me a bulky, black leather purse filled with makeup and money.

"Thanks Chris." I say smiling.

"No problem Trissy." Chris says as she grabs her tiny black pocket purse, also filled with makeup and cash.

"Don't ever call me Trissy again." I say as I slightly punch her.

"Fine Trissy!" Chris says giggling as she walks out the door.

I stop in my tracks as soon as I walk out the door. So does Christina.

I can't believe that the person I am seeing is…

**Hey to all them FourTris fans out their! Super huge event coming your way…probably tomorrow! Tomorrow is Sunday…fuck…well…better then Mondays am I right? But still a pain in the ass. PM and Review what you thought about this chapter! Good. Bad. Okay. Tell me your opinion! Did you like the whole idea of me doing more truth or dare? Do you like the idea of a whole chapter on shopping and fashion? (For most of you, probably no but I just love the whole fashion thing and what Tris decides to wear!) Or should I have stuck with Four and Tris continuing their life?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola my fellow Divergent Fans! Sorry I have been gone! I had such a busy week! Exams are next week Friday and Monday and Tuesday of the following week, and then, SUMMER VACATION! Well, the good news is that I am high school or middle school president, whichever you want to believe, and I have like free reign of the place! WOOT! Anyway, here is the FanFiction! Drama! Now, the story shall continue…after I say this is my FIRST FanFiction please NO HATE only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITCISM!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy, Veronica Roth does. All I own is this FABULOUS dress.**

**Tris POV:**

I can't believe that the person I am seeing is Caleb.

"Caleb! What are you doing here? You're banned from Dauntless! How did you even get in?" I ask running to him, but I do not hug him. I stop right in front of him.

I look at his hand and see a knife peeking out.

"Caleb!" I yell.

"How could you?" I ask angrily.

"I didn't have to use it." Caleb says calmly.

"Then how did you get in?" I ask, my Erudite side showing.

"I'm Erudite, remember? I have a brain and can come up with plans, unlike some people." Caleb says putting his finger on my sternum.

"You would be surprised Caleb." I say angrily.

He sighs and says, "Oh come on. Let's just think about something for a minute. You are NOT an Erudite. I am. You're Dauntless. How smart can you possibly be?"

I sigh. I want to tell him, but I know I can't, that I shouldn't.

"Exactly." He says folding his arms, his knife still in hand.

I look at Christina. She is just staring at Caleb, like he is a ghost or something.

"Alright, now to get down to business. I know Four is a Dauntless Leader. You'd be surprised how much I know. Can you please persuade him to let me back onto Dauntless grounds?" Caleb asks while shoving his knife in his pocket.

"You don't need his permission. You're already here, and why would I do something for you? You were almost responsible for my death!" I basically yell at him.

"I was not! I tried to save you, but-"He says, but I cut him off saying, "But you were not strong enough to help fight for me after you realized you were wrong."

"I'm strong! I could've taken Eric on if I had known he was about to punch me! How could I have known?" He says pathetically.

"You're NOT Dauntless. I am. You're Erudite. How strong can you actually be?" I ask, mocking him.

He looks at the ground and sighs, like me.

"Exactly." I say, still mocking him.

"Alright enough. Can you please persuade Four!" Caleb says, practically begging.

"No." I say staring into his eyes.

"Oh please Tris! I can't live without seeing you! And I certainly can't live without Lynn! I need her! She is all I have besides you! Please Tris!" He says, on his knees now.

"Alright…I will think about it…" I say, hesitating, but my Abnegation side feels sorry for him.

"Thanks so much Tris!" He says running to hug me, but I step back. He just smiles and waves goodbye as he leaves.

"Come on Chris." I say while pulling her hand to Zeke's place.

"W-w-what was that? How-Why-How did he get in?" Christina asks.

"I don't know. Probably some Erudite formula he came up with to ensure he wouldn't get caught." I say, half mocking him, half being serious.

Christina just nods. After Christina comes out of her daze, she starts pulling me to Zeke's place, because all of a sudden, I don't want to go.

"Oh hurry up Tris!" Christina yells as she pulls me along.

"Ugghhhh…I don't want to go anymore!" I whine like a baby.

"You have to! We didn't get you all prettied up for nothing did we?" Christina also whines.

"Ugh. Fine…" I say, hesitating, but I'm not sure why.

"Hurry! It's just around the corner!" Christina says while we run to Zeke's apartment door.

Christina takes a deep breathe in, and knocks.

It's quiet for a few moments, but all of a sudden Zeke answers the door.

"Looking good ladies!" He says while looking at Christina and me.

I just smile and sit next to Tobias.

"Hey honey." He says while kissing my forehead.

I hear 'awws' coming from everyone.

"Alright." Zeke says, breaking the awkward silence.

"Let's get straight down to business. We are going to play never have I ever, and truth or dare. For those who do not know what never have I ever is, cough Tris, it's basically where everyone sits at a table, and admits to things they have never done. So, say someone says 'never have I ever drank whiskey'. The people who have drank whiskey before, have to take a shot. If everyone takes a shot, than that person who said 'never have I ever drank whiskey' has to take a shot. The person who has taken the least number of shots by the end of the night, wins. Since there are 11 people here, there will be 10 shot glasses. Lauren will be the sober person to keep track of how many shots people have drank and poor the shots or whatever… Alright so Marlene is here, Uri is here, Chris is here, I am here, Will is here, Four is here, Peter is here, Lauren is here, Shauna is here, Lynn is here, and of course, Tris is here. Let's get started."

All of a sudden everyone got up, and moved to a table in the middle of the room. Uri brought out four bottles of Scotch, a type of alcohol I have never seen before. Actually, I never have seen alcohol before.

I looked at Lauren as she poured shots of Scotch in front of everyone. When she finished, she held a pad of paper and a pen in her hand as she leaned against the wall.

"Umm….guys…like…all of us here are under age…I don't think I want to participate… Lauren can…." I said as I was about to get up, but Tobias pulled me back down and said, "Nah ah ah! You're not going anywhere! You have to break the rules eventually!"

Everyone nodded and laughed.

"Alright I will go first." Zeke said.

"Never have I ever… slept with someone"

All of a sudden, I remember me making room for Tobias on the bed.

I look at Tobias. He is about to pick up the shot glass and drink from it, but he won't do it if I don't do it. I think for a while. Should I? I decide to…

**Hey guys! Sorry about the cliffy! I do them all the time anyway. I would have continued but I'm tired so…bleh….no more…anyway thanks for reading! Love you! See you…tomorrow!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I know that sometimes the term 'slept with someone' means that they had sex, but no. When I said that Zeke has never slept with anyone, I meant like never…slept…in the bed with another person. Not sex. Sorry about the confusion, but how else was I going to put it into words? Anyway this is my FIRST FANFICTION and please NO HATE only CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy. Veronica Roth does. Al I own is this…weird…ball with Santa's face on it…**

**Tris POV:**

I decide to drink the shot glass. It can't hurt. I would feel guilty if I had known everyone had told the truth but me.

I look at Tobias and nod at him. He lifts the shot glass and so do I. We finish it at the same time.

All of a sudden, everyone stares at Tobias and me.

"What?" I ask.

"I never thought that you, goody-goody Tris, would ever sleep in the same bed with anyone…" Christina says, looking at me funny.

"It can't be that weird." I say, kind of embarrassed.

"Yah. For Will and I, or for Uri and Marlene, but you and Tobias? Unheard of." Chris says,

Everyone is still staring at Tobias and me. I feel myself starting to blush. Christina is right. When Uri, Marlene, Chris and Will drank from their shot glass, nobody cared, because it was expected from them. I would be surprised at myself if I was Christina.

Lauren awkwardly came over and refilled our shot glasses.

"Ummm…since I am next to Zeke, I will just go…never have I ever…been on the amity peace serum." Uri says.

Chris laughs and takes a shot.

I look at Chris and ask, "How did that happen?"

Chris smiles and says, "Long story short, a couple friends of mine last year at Candor headquarters decided to go on an adventure to Amity. Obviously it took forever, but when we got there, we got into so much trouble, and we each got injected with that stuff. We were high for a whole week! Well, at least that's how I felt…"

Everyone starts to laugh.

"Okay, okay. My turn." Marlene says smiling.

"Never have I ever…been outside of Dauntless." Marlene says, blushing a bit.

"That's pathetic Marlene. Pansycake!" Uri says playfully to her.

"Yah, yah…whatever." Marlene says, blushing even more.

All of a sudden, everyone in unison, except Marlene, took a shot.

Uri looked at Marlene, and then her shot glass, and then back at Marlene.

"Alright, fine." Marlene says, as she takes a shot.

"Alright. Alright…my turn." Christina says, kind of looking disoriented.

"Never have I ever…had a boyfriend in my previous faction." Christina says.

I guess this is specified for people who are transfers.

Nobody takes a shot, except Peter.

"What! You had a girlfriend Peter?" Uri asks.

"Yah. Her name was Rosaline. We didn't date for long, but we did date." Peter says casually.

"Man I remember that slut. Wasn't she like 13 when you were 15? People say she is a prostitute." Christina says.

"Yah she was 13, but she was pretty. After two weeks I stopped dating her because I saw her with another guy, older than me. Like, I think he was 18. Jack I think is his name." Peter says while looking down at the ground.

"Alright I shall go." Will says.

"Never have I ever invented a serum." Will says, as if he is embarrassed.

"What the hell Will. Nobody here has even come close to inventing a serum. Pansycake!" Uri says while laughing.

"Well, if everyone here has invented a serum, then I would have to take a shot, so that was the point of my statement." Will says in a very Erudite tone of voice.

"You never fail to show you Erudite side." Chris says right before she kisses him.

"Well, sometimes it comes in handy." Will says proudly.

"Alright. I guess it's my turn." Tobias says kind of sadly.

"Never have I ever…"

**HOLA GUYS! HOPE YOU ENOYED THIS CHAPTER! I stopped because I got bored…lol….well, see you tomorrow summer vacation is a week away!**


	19. Chapter 19

**HELLO GUYS! I didn't die! Sorry I didn't update, I had exams, and I got out of school Tuesday at 9:30 (Yay Summer Vacation!) So yah, sorry! I was contemplating on if I should continue writing FanFiction, and I really wanted to just stop. I was thinking to myself that maybe I don't enjoy writing, that if I haven't written earlier, it's just not enjoyable for me, and I should just…quit. I didn't even want to write right now. I have been in the mood for writing my own book, and not adding some sparkle to someone else's. I knew, though, I couldn't let you guys down! I'm sorry if this update isn't up to your standards, but I don't write well, if I don't feel like writing.**

**You know the drill…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Divergent Trilogy! Veronica Roth does! All I own is this nail art kit (lame)!**

**Tris POV:**

"Never have I ever had a girlfriend before Tris…" Tobias says shyly.

At first everybody stares, but then they kind of realize that it's not much of a surprise, so everybody takes a drink, but me.

I am surprised everybody, besides me, took a shot.

"I know you're wondering Tris, so, I am sure it is safe to say, all of our previous relationships weren't big ones and could have only lasted like a week or less." Marlene says, taming my curiosity.

Everybody nods in agreement with her.

"All right, I guess it's my turn." I say, even though I really don't want to go.

"Never have I ever done anything unabnegation like until the last time we played truth or dare." I say, because I can't really think of anything else to say, and everything else I have done is not really that bad.

"Wow Tris. You act like a nun." Uri says in the background.

"Shut up!" I yell at him. It is so tempting to throw Scotch at him.

Everybody took a shot, including Tobias, so I take a shot. I should have known everyone was going to drink.

All of a sudden I look at Chris, to see her sleeping on the table.

"Is she all right?" I ask.

Will wakes her up.

"I didn't eat the pancakes!" Chris yells, right when she wakes up.

We all laugh.

"Who are you guys?" Chris asks, looking really nervous.

"Were your best friends, and I'm your boyfriend." Will says.

"Oh. I have a good looking boyfriend!" Chris says before she kisses him.

"Take you drunk girlfriend into the closet and stay there!" Zeke says to Will.

Chris stops kissing Will and says, "I'm not drunk!"

She slurs her words. I can barely understand her.

"Yeah, you are." I say.

"Whatever Trissy." She says to me.

At least she knows who I am.

"Yeah Trissy! Leave her alone!" Uri says jokingly to me.

"I swear I will kill the next person who calls me Trissy." I say angrily.

Everyone laughs, and I start to blush.

Tobias leans in to kiss me while everyone focuses on Chris.

I feel his hand creep up onto my thy. The kiss starts to get deeper. I don't want everybody to star at us. We need to wait until we get home, which won't be for a while.

I whisper into Tobias' ear, "Let's wait until we get home."

Tobias nods.

I hear Lynn say, "Alright, alright. Enough. It's my turn."

She clears her throat and says, "Never have I ever been a transfer from Abnegation."

Lynn stares at me.

I stare at her back and take the shot like it's no skin off my nose, even though I really want to just smack her across the face and say that she can't target just me.

I look over at Tobias. Oh yes! That's right! He's from Abnegation as well! A couple people here know, but some don't. Some people that shouldn't know, cough Peter, would use it against him. I can tell he is thinking. He must want to, because he doesn't want the people who know to think of him as a liar, but must not, because some people can use this information against him. I don't know what he is going to do.

**Hey guys. Sorry it's short, and after I have been gone for like, a billion years, but I honestly don't want to write right now. I will probably write some more later, but I don't want you to be subjected to poor writing because I don't feel like writing. At least it's something right? Catch you next time I update! **


End file.
